A variety of networks including ABC, CBS, CW and USA, to name just a few, are broadcasting their programming digitally in 1080i which is capable of being captured for minimal or no charge by an antenna. The use of antennas has become rare, as consumers have increased their demands for customized options, channels, and programming that require the splitting of the incoming digital broadcast television signal into at least two channel signal, both for simultaneous recording for later time delayed playback or the recording of a first channel signal for time delayed playback at the same time as watching a different second channel. The signal splitting has resulted in decreased signal strength or increased noise for each channel signal at the viewing level. This has kept the various digital and satellite television service providers thriving as they provide options like multiple digital video recording capabilities at the household level. There was no way to cost effectively provide households the ability to watch television broadcast directly by the networks in 1080i and simultaneously record multiple television shows.
Furthermore, while the networks discussed provide true high definition television broadcast in 1080i, large cable and satellite providers are only able to offer service between 720 and 1080i.